


First Kiss

by Kittenshift17



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: "I dreamed of you last night."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 109





	First Kiss

Zuko frowned as he watched Katara throughout the day. They were supposed to be relaxing before the battle, but she’d been avoiding everyone except at mealtimes and he wanted to know why. When she excused herself after dinner, claiming that she wanted to go for a walk, Zuko waited a few minutes before he quietly followed her. At first, he thought she’d walked a lot further than he’d imagined she could in the short time he’d waited, but then he rounded a corner in the depths of the forest surrounding the house on Ember Island and he found her sitting on a large rock looking out over the ocean, her feet dangling toward the water.

She didn’t look up when he joined her, barely acknowledging his existence until eventually, Zuko bumped his shoulder against hers.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, wondering if she would tell him. 

They were friends now, despite everything, but that didn’t mean she wanted to share whatever was plaguing her mind with him. They weren’t that close. Not yet. Not really.

Katara hummed, sucking on her bottom lip indecisively.

“You've been really quiet today,” he prompted when she stayed silent.

“I know,” she sighed. “Sorry.”

Zuko shrugged, his shoulder brushing hers again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly, wondering if she would dare. 

She bit her lip again, as though trying to hold the words back.

“Um,” she said before she heaved another sigh, this one sounding like it came from all the way down in her toes. “Yeah. I... maybe... I don’t know. I... um... I dreamt about you last night.”

Zuko’s stomach flipped nervously, wondering what that could possibly have meant and how bad it must’ve been if she’d been so rattled by it all day long.

“Nightmare?” he guessed. “Me tying you to a tree and ransoming you to pirates, maybe?”

He said the words bitterly, ashamed of who he once had been.

Katara laughed quietly.

“No,” she whispered. “It wasn’t a nightmare.”

“No?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him and making him wonder what else it could’ve been that she’d been thinking about it all day long and unwilling to deal with company for most of it. 

“You’ll laugh,” she sighed. “Or think me really weird.”

Zuko scoffed.

“Can’t think you’re any weirder,” he teased quietly. 

“Hey!” she protested, smacking his thigh as she laughed before she sighed again.

Zuko wondered if she would be brave enough to share it with him. He wouldn’t be hurt if she didn’t. He’d had plenty of dreams about her that he’d sooner die than admit to. He flinched a little in surprise when she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing against him.

“It was... we were... It was after the fighting, I think. You were Fire Lord and you hated it. There was some meeting with a bunch of important people there and you kept looking at me. I was making faces when no one else was looking.”

“You would, too,” he laughed quietly. 

Katara giggled.

“Afterwards, you asked me to stay so you could have a word with me. Under the pretence of scolding me for my conduct, probably.”

“Making faces in important meetings is disrespectful,” he agreed, making her laugh again.

“You didn’t chastise me,” she confided in a whisper.

“Oh?” he asked. 

She shook her head, and when he glanced down at her she was biting her lip again. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked like she didn’t want to tell him anymore.

“You... um... you kissed me,” she admitted softly. “And then I woke up.”

“Oh,” Zuko said, his own cheeks growing warm at the very thought of kissing Katara.

“Yeah,” she said awkwardly. 

Zuko cleared her throat and Katara lifted her head from his shoulder, her blush deepening.

“Sorry,” she apologised. 

Zuko shook his head. “Um... Did I... was it any good? The kiss?”

Katara’s head whipped around, her blue eyes huge when she looked up at him. 

“I... Yes,” she admitted in a whispered. “I... I could... maybe I could... show you?”

Zuko looked at her sharply, his stomach rioting with butterflies at the very thought. He should say no. She wasn’t meant for him. But then again, the dreams he’d had about her had been a lot hotter than a silly kiss after a boring meeting and he’d found himself thinking about doing all those things he dreamed of with the pretty water-bender far more often than was decent.

“You... could,” he agreed, licking his lips nervously.

He had to lift his hands to catch her shoulders when Katara all but lunged at him, her lips crashing against his and her arms wrapping around his neck as though she’d been thinking about doing just that all day long and all she’d needed was permission. He couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his lips as she kissed him messily, obviously not having had very much experience kissing anyone, but eager to make up for it. Moving one of his hands to her cheek, Zuko kissed her back, his tongue teasing her lips apart and sliding out to meet hers as he’d dreamed of doing hundreds of times since he’d met her.

And she was right. It was a good kiss. 


End file.
